No Crying
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: When tragedy strikes Lizzy becomes an emotional wreck. Her cousin Sadie is doing her best to comfort her, though she is having none of it. Who turns Lizzy's frown upside down? OC characters are from Generation after Generation.


**_A/n: they joys of being bored. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadie, Lizzy, and Derek belong to me and Slytherinchickk. other than that the characters arn't mine. They belong to J.K Rowling. _**

* * *

"Y-y-you just don't understand," Lizzy sobbed into her cousin, Sadie's, shoulder. "No one understands."

"Lizzy, I know this is hard for you to hear, but there are other people who lost love ones because of the war, you need to get over it," Sadie said, not trying to further upset Lizzy, but to give her a good dose of reality. Lizzy pulled back out of Sadie's sister like hug.

"You don't think I know that," she snapped. "This is different though."

"I know," Sadie said, figuring the dose of reality didn't work.

"No! You don't know!" Lizzy yelled. "Wood is still alive; Derek is safe!"

"I know and I'm very fortunate for that, but you can't keep living in the past," Sadie replied, not letting her annoyance show through her voice. She loved her cousin, she really did. Lizzy and Sadie are best friends, and will remain that way. But sometimes, enough is enough. Lizzy had been doing nothing but crying for three weeks straight now. She spoke to no one other than Sadie and Oliver. And she only ate when it was absolutely necessary. Sadie was just beginning to worry for her sanity. Well, what was left of it anyway.

"I would love to forget about, it but I can't. I just can't," Lizzy half yelled, as tears began flowing freely down her cheeks again.

_****Flashback****_

"Harry, I'm home," Lizzy called cheerfully, as she tossed her bag onto the couch, awaiting Harry's response. "Harry?" She walked into the kitchen, and there was still no sign of him. _He's supposed to be home. _She thought, looking for a note, figuring he would at least write one if he was going out after work. There was nothing.

Deciding he probably just got tied up at the Auror Office, Lizzy took it as an opportunity to relax with a nice hot shower. Lizzy hurried up the steps, and over to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she found a puddle of blood staining the white tile. She glanced over towards the tub, where she saw a sight she always feared. Something that the mere thought of would drive her to tears. Harry's body was lying cold and lifeless in a pool of his own blood. A jagged knife was lying next to him, and a note was on the countertop by the sink. There was no question as to what Harry had done. There was no question why either. Ever since the war had ended, and the lives of so many had been lost he had felt immensely guilty. Lizzy tried to talk to him; it did no good. She knew the war had changed him and she made him promise not to do anything stupid. He loved her, so she assumed he would keep his promise, if for no one else but her. She was wrong. He didn't keep his promise, and there wasn't a thing Lizzy could do about it. It was to late.

"NO!" Lizzy gasped out, as she collapsed at his side. "Oh, please, no," she wailed as her tears started to cloud her vision. She was almost afraid to read the note that was on the counter, out of fear. Fear of what he could have written in his final moments of life. Fear that maybe he didn't really love her. Fear that it was all her fault that he ended his life. Fear that she could have been there to stop him. Going against the small voice in her head telling her not to read the note, Lizzy unfolded it, and began scanning the silver ink.

_Liz,_

_I would have done anything for you, to show you how much I adored you. But it's over now, it was to late to save me, love. Just promise me you'll think of me, every time you look up in the sky and see a star. Cause you know I'm a space bound rocket ship, and your heart is the moon and I'm aiming right at you. Please remember, I'll always love you. _

_-Harry _

_****End Flashback****_

Sadie had never heard the full story of what happened that afternoon. She never really thought much about it. The only people who really knew were Oliver and Lizzy. Lizzy didn't even want Oliver to know. The only reason he did, was because Oliver showed up at their house, seeing as he was supposed to be going out for a _guys only night _with Harry. When he saw what happened he picked Lizzy up off the floor, and let her sob for hours. Of course Sadie found out about the event, but never what Lizzy had seen.

Lizzy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing her black eye liner down her, now, pale face. Sadie hadn't said a word in response to her outburst. She didn't come there to cause a row. She came to comfort Lizzy. Granted, she was doing a rotten job of it, but she was trying none the less.

"I'm sorry," Sadie said in a soothing tone, "I know you want to forget about it."

"Sadie, what's it going to take for you to realize you don't know anything about the situation?" Lizzy shouted "_**You**_ didn't see him lying there. _**You**_ didn't see all the blood. _**You**_ didn't read the note he left!" Sadie remained silent, figuring it would be good for Lizzy to let all of her bottled up emotions out. "_**You**_ don't have to go through the rest of your life knowing _**you **_could have stopped him. _**I **_do, and nothing is going to change that. I cry myself to sleep every night, because he didn't know he was going to be a father!" Sadie's hand went flying up to her mouth to cover the gasp she let out.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," Sadie stuttered.

"I am too. But you know what, I figured out a few days ago being sorry doesn't change a damn thing," Lizzy spat back.

"What do you want me to say, then?" Sadie replied.

"I don't want you to say anything. All I want is Harry to be alive, but I'm not going to get that. I'm never going to get that," Lizzy sobbed putting her head in her hands.

The fireplace on the other side of the room exploded into green flames, and Oliver and Derek came tumbling out.

"Uh, sorry. Derek was running for the floo and this was the first place that came to mind," Oliver said picking up Derek and looking from Sadie, to Lizzy and back.

"Wizzy!" Derek called cheerfully. Lizzy looked up at her godson's voice. She hadn't spent anytime with him since Harry died. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was more like she didn't want him to see her looking like an emotional wreck. He may only be three, but he's exceptionally smart and he always knows when something's wrong. Derek wriggled out of his fathers grasp and darted over leaping into Lizzy's arms, giving her a warm hug. When he noticed her tears.

"Wizzy crying?" he asked cocking his head to the side, she opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by the little boy in her lap. "No crying," he said smiling at her. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead, like his mum always did when he cried. "All better?"

"All better," Lizzy said cracking her first smile for three weeks. Oliver and Sadie watched from the other side of the room as their own son did what they struggled to do for three long weeks. Derek fixed something even a rainbow band-aid couldn't. A broken heart.

* * *

**_A/n: Review! _**

**_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_**


End file.
